It is often necessary or desirable to enclose cable terminations or splices in environmentally sealed enclosures. For example, an operator may wish to enclose an optical fiber cable splice or termination. Some fiber optic cables, commonly referred to as “flat drop cables”, are frequently used for fiber-to-the-home connections and may require splice enclosures. Fiber optic drop cables typically include one or more strength members, one or more optical fibers, a protective buffer tube surrounding the optical fiber(s), and an outer jacket surrounding the strength member(s) and the buffer tube. Known environmental splice enclosures typically secure each cable using clamps, bolts or the like to prevent the cable from pulling out or pushing into the enclosure.